Heather Winchester
by Dean's-Goddess
Summary: This is yet another sister fic with Heather who is 17 but there is a lot of funny bits and demons some language on later chapters
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did things would be a whole lot more interesting believe me!

Chapter 1 – In the beginning

On my seventh birthday I was handed my first gun. Not plastic or fake. A real gun.

This may seem strange to some families but not mine – we were hunters. My father, brothers and I hunted and destroyed supernatural beings, and believe me, it wasn't pretty.

The supernatural gig all started when a demon killed my step mom Mary before I was even born. She was telekinetically held on the ceiling above my brother Sam's cot when he was just 6 months old. Then erupted in flames which set the entire house ablaze.

Tragically my father, John, saw the death of his much loved wife but luckily he managed to save the lives of Sam and older brother Dean. Even though he was only four Dean can still remember the orders his father gave him that night –

'Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Dean, go'

After that night John raised my brothers as warriors, never letting his guard down. But two years later he met someone, my mother, Jane Owens. She was a nurse at some hospital in Missouri and met my father when a hunt got a little out of hand.

She and John got real close and she even helped him keep the boys when the social workers came for them. After that they were inseparable – John even told her the big secret. Now that's a big deal, believe me.

A few months later I was born. My brothers were ecstatic, my daddy thought of me as his baby girl and to my mom I was her beautiful daughter, and everything that was good and pure in good in the world was me. Nice huh.

Sadly I never got to tell my mom how much she meant to me or how I thought about her every day growing up because when I turned 6 months old the demon struck again. Just the same as before she was held on the ceiling then burst into flames and my father was unable to do anything but watch the traumatic event unfold. But this time he couldn't find the strength to run, he just stood there in shock.

It wasn't until Dean heard me crying that he came into the nursery and saw the horror before him. He was only 9 years old but somehow he managed to get dad out of the house while holing me in his arms, 5 year old Sammy right behind him.

In the weeks that followed dad was a mess. Dean single-handedly cared for us each and every day. Although soon Sammy got sick, he got a temperature and Dean couldn't cope, that's when Dad realized, we were his children, and we needed him. After that Dad nursed Sam back to health and raised us all like a good father should, but when we were each old enough we started training. The fight wasn't over and my family was after justice.

So when Dad placed the gift in my hands at seven years old I knew it was more than a gun. It was a symbol. I was to begin my part in the big fight, and I wouldn't stop until it was over.


	2. Memories still hurt

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did things would be a whole lot more interesting believe me!

Chapter 2 – Memories still hurt

10 years later

Ten years had passed since I received that first gun, and a lot had happened in the last decade. For one I own more than one gun – 3 guns, 5 knives and a machete to be exact. But the most important thing was that 4 years ago, when I was 13 Sam decided to go to college (he was real smart and got a full ride). I remember Dad chucking him out the day Sam told him about Stanford. It was 7pm on a dark, rainy evening.

_I was sitting on the floor in the living room reading a book on vampires when I noticed Sam come down the stairs. Dean got up from the couch behind me where he was cleaning the weapons and went over to him_

_They talked in a low whisper which made me suspicious but after a second or two Sam walked into the kitchen where Dad was, the door closing behind him. I looked up at Dean and saw hurt in his eyes, that's when I started to worry. My eyes darted to the bottom of the stairs where Sam had put something. It was a duffel bag and rucksack with his things in. I had heard him and Dean late at night saying Sam had gotten a scholarship to Stanford but I didn't think he'd really go. When I saw the bags I put two and two together. Bags – Dean hurt. Bags – Dean hurt. Sam was leaving that's why there were bags and Dean was so upset._

'_no' I muttered under my breath_

_The sound a glass smashing brought me back to reality and Dean rushed through the kitchen door. As it closed I caught a glimpse of Sam and Dad at opposite ends of the kitchen table and fragments of glass by Dads feet. But then the door closed and I was left on my own, scared and upset. I could hear muffled yells of 'How could you!' and 'What about your family!'_

_I won't lie – I was afraid_

_I hardly noticed that my arms were wrapped around my knees and I was gently rocking back and forth, my eyes clenched shut with silent tears cascading down my cheeks. My eyes shot open as the kitchen door opened once more, I heard my Dad shout 'Don't come back!' – the words sounded so cold. Sam walked out, grabbed his bags and had one hand on the front door handle before looking at me and with a weak smile saying_

'_Be good kiddo, I'll call you'_

_And like that he was gone. I t took me a minute to register this fact. I looked up to see Dean just standing there staring at the place Sam had stood just moments before. He seemed so close to tears himself, but he was the strong one he never cried. That made me breakdown even more. Of course he was upset; our brother had just abandoned us, just left._

_But that was it, Sam had only just left I could still reach him I would make him stay. In that second I jumped up and wrenched open the front door and ran outside into the cold, pouring night. It seemed to take forever to see Sam but it couldn't have been more that a moment before I saw his tall, slim figure walking into the distance._

_I could hear the thumping of my bare feet against the pavement mingled with the sound of my heart pumping faster and faster. I felt glass tear away a layer of skin beneath my feet and it hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to the way my heart broke watching my brother walk away. Sam must have heard me cry out because he stopped and turned to me, I continued running towards him until colliding and clinging my arms around his waist, tight._

'_Please S-Sammy … please d-don't go'_

'_I have to Heather, I'm sorry' I heard his voice breaking, trying to remain strong. I heard muffled yells behind me, it was Dean, he'd be here soon I didn't have much time._

'_S-Sam I n-need you here' He lifted my chin up to look into his brown eyes._

'_It won't be forever, you've got Dean'_

'_Dean needs you t-too' At this he laughed weakly –_

'_Dean doesn't need anyone,' He saw me about to argue and cut me off – 'and neither do you, you're strong.'_

_My cheek was sticking to Sam's jacket but I was unsure if it was because of my tears or the onslaught of thunderous rain. As Dean reached where we stood he tried to pull me back from Sam but I'd never let go._

'_No… please n-no' _

_My brothers seemed to somehow pry away my death grip and Dean held me back as I continued to fight against it. Sam kneeled down to me and handed me a soggy phone number so I could ring him every day. I knew secretly Dean would call too, it was the big brother instinct._

_He gave me and Dean one last hug before turning and walking away. My eyes were red and puffy and my throat began to hurt._

'_Sam' I cried out to him but he continued walking._

'_D-don't go… I p-promise I'll be good … and g-go to bed on time… a-and do all my h-homework'_

_I felt my body go limp in Dean's arms and my cries turned to a whisper_

'_I p-promise I will…just d-don't go'_

That was the last thing I remembered about that night. Dean told me later that he carried me inside and I cried myself to sleep. The memory still hurts but whenever I think about that night I glance over to Sam, and it doesn't matter that he left anymore. Only that he came back. So we were a family again. Well, the closest thing to.

**Sorry for the wait it's just that it's been difficult getting it onto fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed please review (anything really I don't mind except, again, no abuse I have a fragile ego you know!)**


	3. Sam's Gift

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did things would be a whole lot more interesting believe me!

Chapter 3 – Sam's gift

"SAM, CAN I COME OUT YET"

"NOPE, NOT YET"

"COME ON HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO WRAP A FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

The bedroom door swung open to reveal a very cocky, grinning Sam.

"That long ok and if you want this thing your gonna have to be nice to your favourite brother"

"Come on Sam give me a break I'm only 17 once"

"You know what to do" he said in a kinda singsong voice. I tried to stare him out but he just stood there smirking. How evil can you get?! I knew he wouldn't give in, Sam was a real stubborn ass – it's a Winchester thing. After he starting clicking his tongue – annoyingly – I gave.

Sighing frustrated I rushed out "Ihavethebestbigbrotherintheworld" I looked over at Sam who was staring straight back

"What was that I didn't quite hear?"

Sure. I gritted my teeth and glared at my evil brother. "I. Have. The. Best. Big. Brother. In. The. World"

At this Sam smiled triumphantly and turned to walk into the living room. I mumbled under my breath as he walked away, with me following close behind.

"Yeah and his name's Dean"

Sam stopped so abruptly I walked straight into him before he turned to me, glaring menacingly, yet kinda funny looking. – "What was that!"

Uh-oh Busted! Must think of an excuse quick.

"Um… I said…" Something that rhymes with Dean. Something that rhymes with Dean!

"…yeah and he…"

Keen,

Seen,

Mean,

Lean,

"Looks like a bean!"

WHAT! I mentally kicked myself – hard. Please tell me I did not just say that. Somehow the look on Sam's face said it all, he looked as it I'd just sprouted 3 heads. I laughed weakly. Damn you brain!

"Um… okay…" he spoke slowly as if talking to an idiot. That was it. I was an idiot. I mean how incredibly stupid can you get. A bean! A goddamn bean!

We stood there for a minute in an awkward silence, I could have killed myself.

"Sooooooooooo," I looked up at him expectantly "my present?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" and like that he returned to grinning like a Cheshire cat, as if the whole conversation hadn't happened.

"Come on, it's over here" He went over to the kitchen table with me strolling slowly behind. I wish I could forget that easily. Forget the whole stupid. Awkward. Hugely embarrassing. Bean scenario.

"Hellooooo Heather are you with me?" he waved his hand in front of my face "Earth to Heather"

"Huh? Yeah.What?"

"You kinda phased out there kiddo"

"Oh sorry"

"Well come on open your present" He was almost as exited at I was – almost.

I grabbed the extravagantly wrapped present off the table and nearly ripped it to pieces before remembering he always wrote a card, and there it was in scribbly blue ink.

Dear Heather

I hope you have a great 17th you really deserve it kiddo

Lots of love

Sam

I took of the card and put it in my back jean pocket for safe keepings then started ripping off the wrapping paper from my gift, a metallic blue ribbon falling down by my feet.

As the last fragment of paper fluttered to the floor I studied the item in my hands. It was a book. But not just any book, this was a 1st edition, hard back copy of a book of demonology and urban legends containing gold printed Latin rituals and symbols.

"Wow Sam this is amazing"

I flipped through the book with care and love.

"Look on the inside cover"

I gave him a questioning look then turned my attention back to the book; inscribed in gold italic lettering was the message

Dear Heather

I hope this book will protect you well because you deserve it more than the world. Also I know that this book will help you to become the best hunter you can be, you're already the perfect sister

Love

Sam

The soppy sod!

I could feel my eyes welling up

"So, do you like it?" he sounded nervous.

"Like it? I love it, this is so great, thank-you" I placed the book back on the table and hugged my brother close.

A very loud attention-seeking cough drew us apart and I turned to see Dean standing in the doorway with a small wrapped gift in hand.

"Ok, if you girls are finished I think it's time for my gift" he grinned, much like Sam 5 minutes ago, ago held out the box.

"It kicks ass by the way. Happy Birthday"

**So there you go. Sorry for the wait I've had lots of work to do and the next chapter might not be up for a week or so. Thanks for all the reviews, review tell me what you think and well you know the drill**


	4. Dean's Gift

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did things would be a whole lot more interesting believe me!

Chapter 4 – Dean's Gift

Dean just stood there smirking and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well I dunno Dean, Sam's gift was pretty damn cool"

Dean scoffed loudly causing Sam to roll his eyes and mutter to himself. "Typical"

"I mean how much excitement can you get from a book?"

"Hey!" Sam joined in "Don't dis the book"

My gaze was fixed on the parcel in Dean's hand and all the bickering was starting to get to me.

"Listen guys can you fight after I get the present?

Dean chucked over the box and I caught it, quite gracefully, in my right hand. I guess it wasn't fragile. I shook the box by my ear and heard a rattle within the wrapping. I wonder.

"Hey I put a lot of thought into that thing, be careful will ya."

"Well you threw it at me how fragile can it get?"

Sam placed three plates on the kitchen table while he spoke. "Just open it and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school"

The wrapping paper came off with ease and only a dark blue box with a gold rim remained. Opening the box slowly revealed a silver shiny set of … car keys?

I stared at them, confused; they were so familiar where had I seen them before? Of course they were the keys to the Impala.

"Wait. You would NEVER give me the Impala"

"Damn right I wouldn't. She's my baby" He paused for a second before continuing – "But I will give you driving lessons"

I couldn't believe it. I stood shocked for a moment before practically jumping on my eldest brother.

"Oh My God Dean thank-you, so, much"

"Ok, ok, calm down"

I saw him mime to Sam – Dean 1, Sam 0 – so I saw fit to punch him in the arm.

"Oww that hurt, you trying to bruise me?" I chuckled lightly and added "Girl"

Finally we all sat down to eat breakfast, Sam had made my favorite. Pancake faces. It was four stacked pancakes with, on top, two cherry eyes, a cameral sauce nose, ½ banana mouth and whipped cream hair. Lovely! (and not at all girly or childish, proven by Dean's obsessive love for them.)

Half an hour later I was stuffing school books into my bag while racking my brain for where I had left my cell phone. Then suddenly I heard it. The sound of AC/DC's Back in black coming from beneath the couch, although as I crouched on the floor it stopped abruptly. I grabbed the phone from its hiding place and jumping up, spotted Dean with his own mobile in hand.

"Found it then?"

"Yup, thanks"

I grabbed the schoolbag and phone and was just about to go out the door when I heard Dean's voice

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I made a mental check. Bag. Yup. Books. Yup. Make-up free face. Yup. Dean and Sam approved clothes. Yup. I couldn't think of what I was forgetting, I mean I didn't have my coat on but it was 14th May, they didn't expect me to wear it now did they? I'd cook before I'd got to the gate.

Dean nodded in the direction of the coffee table so I followed his gaze and found myself looking at the protection amulet Dad gave me 3 years ago. I wasn't supposed to take it off. Damn it, I'm so forgetful. Sam says I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on. He's probably right.

"You know, you could … not go to school today, I mean it is your birthday"

"As much as I'd love to bunk off school I've got some crappy mid-term tests"

"Oh God, don't tell me we're gonna have another geek in the family"

I heard Sam's voice right behind me, seriously where does that guy come from. Thin air?

"Hey there's no harm in getting a couple of A's"

"Whatever geekboy"

I decided to stop the cat-fight between my brothers before it began although personally I had my money on Dean.

"Ok guys time out" I moved forward so I stood between the two of them.

"Firstly," I turned to Sam "Its only Math and I've revised pretty hard so hopefully I'll ace it"

Sam smiled "That's my girl"

"And secondly," Now I turned towards Dean "Don't worry. Math is easy and kinda needed. History however is boring and useless so I have a feeling I'm gonna be nowhere to be found during that test."

Dean grinned "That's my girl"

Ok so my work here was done, or so I thought. Dean pulled his wallet out of his back jean pocket and called out as I started once again to try and leave.

"Wait Heather, Dad told me to give you this when he rang last night"

He handed me $50. Nice one. Wait.

"Dad rang, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it was late so you were asleep and he didn't want me to wake you"

"Oh … ok" he saw that I looked disappointed and so continued.

"He also said he'd try to get back tonight but – "

"- he can't make any promises" I finished the sentence for him. "I know"

Sam was the one that tried to reassure me this time. "I'm sure he'll make it kiddo"

I put on a smile and looked at them both. "Yeah, well I'd better be getting to school; I might be a little late back 'cos I don't know if the gang has anything planned"

"Sure have a good time"

"Sam its school there's only a limited amount of fun you can have" I winked over at Dean and headed to the door. I was gonna be a little late but hey what could they do.

**So there sorry about the wait and plz review**


	5. Meet the gang

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did things would be a whole lot more interesting believe me!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner but I'll try to update once a week from now on – try being the main word

Chapter 5 – Meet the gang

Oh God! I stood at the school gate and stared at the yellow-eyed demon before me. Well, it wasn't technically a demon, but close enough. It was evil, it was hissing, it was . . . Fluffy - the janitors cat.

Seriously though, most days it was as if Satan himself was possessing the seemingly innocent feline. Fluffy was . . . well . . . fluffy, with small legs, sharp claws and a face that looked like it had been rammed headfirst into a brick wall.

I was just about to kick the ginger furball out of the way when I heard a familiar voice from the front entrance.

"Hey Heather, where the hell have you been, we've bin waiting by your locker for 5 freakin minutes bitch"

"Hey jerk! I had a little something to deal with alright!"

I took one step forward then remembered about the evil – lucifer like - cat thing in my way. Well . . . it was, but then it was gone. There was only a bare car park. Sometimes I think Fluffy can just disappear into thin air, leaving only her luminous yellow eyes, like headlights. No, wait, those are headlights. And they're coming right towards me. Crap, I should really get off this parking lot!

"Heather! Would you get your ass over here"

I hopped over onto the pavement and poked out my tongue at Billie – my best friend, AKA Bambi, so named because of her long legs used for dancing. Modern, ballet, tap, you name it she does it.

"So," She started excitedly, "you had something to deal with. What was it? Fierce wendigo, creepy Shapeshifter, malevolent spirit"

Yes, as you have most probably guessed, she knows about the secret.

"Will you shut it. I don't want the whole school to know, bigmouth"

Billie made a gesture to lock her mouth shut and throw away the key. The idiot.

Billie's two months younger than me and blabs secret easily, hence the bigmouth comment. She has shoulder length ginger hair which is currently tied in a neat ponytail and sparkling light brown eyes. Today she's wearing small heeled white sandals, footless black tights with a denim skirt, a white vest top with '_Bambi_' written on it and a black cropped cardigan – there.

After about of minute of walking through the halls in silence she looked at me expectedly and repeated the prior question –

"So what was it then?"

"None actually, just annoying brothers"

She stopped walking as we turned down the corridor and rolled her eyes at me before looking into the distance, her eyes glazing over.

"Your brothers ay," She said in a faraway voice then looked back at me smiling –

"yummy"

"Eww," now it was _my_ turn to roll my eyes at _her_ "typical"

I grabbed her arm and playfully pushed her down the corridor towards the lockers. And there standing in front of my, newly decorated, locker was the not-so-innocent three. They had decided to 'pimp my locker' with a mixture of stars, stickers and coloured ribbon along with a photo of me from Star's birthday party last month. I was glad neither of my brothers were there at that moment to comment on the alcohol in my hand and what seemed like more of a long belt than a skirt around my waist. Star, AKA Nikki, stood next to the locker, her shining blue eyes fixed on me anxiously, waiting for my reaction.

"Nice work guys"

"Like the pic" Nikki piped in.

"Love it"

Star's a budding photographer and takes amazing shots (photos not drinks). She opened her arms to give me a birthday hug. Her ever-changing hair had a redish tint this morning which is boyish, short and extremely scruffy. Nikki's known as Star 'cos we all look up to her, being the oldest and most confident member of the group.

"Happy Birthday!" they all cheered, and from somewhere above my head erupted a multicoloured party popper. The next hug came from Foxy (Roxanne), also known as Rox, Roxy, Foxy or Roxanne although Foxy is the one known throughout the school as it was the one given to her by the lads, due to her blonde hair, blue eyes, and flirty nature.

Lastly, standing next to Roxy was Tiffany/Baby, the youngest and most timid member – well timid compared to the rest of us anyhow.

"So," I started "what's the lowdown for this special day"

Billie answered me "Well seeing as it's about 2 minutes till first bell rings we're rush to class, meet up back here and sneak behind the gymnasium to skip History. Then . . ."

Billie stood with her mouth open silently for a moment, looking a little like a fish might I add, before concluding.

"… it's the end of my plan"

I chuckled "I guess we'll figure out the rest of _the plan_ at break. Deal"

"Deal"

Tuesday mornings were as good as it got as far as class subjects go. We all had doubles, for Tiff it was Art with Miss Marie, who could be a cow at times but always seemed to praise Tiffany for her excellent artwork. For Roxanne it was drama, which she enjoys in and out of the classroom, instructed by Mrs Griffin who is eccentric yet hilarious when it comes to over acting. Nikki's got advance photography with Mr Killminster, which meant you could practically get away with murder, well if you wanted to.

Lastly Billie and I share the double period participating in gym class. Most of the girls hate it but there are a few athletic types. I get on well due to at home demon training and a military-like male family. Billie also trains to be in peak condition but more along the lines of dance, obviously.

But the greatest thing about gym has to be the teacher, Mr Swinburne. He has brilliant blue eyes and the most amazingly gorgeous legs. He's only 25 and seeing him in jogging shorts doesn't hurt either. On the first ever lesson he requested not to be called Sir as it made him feel old, although I do once or twice just to make him glare, he tries to make it look sexy but it just comes off sexy.

He says he was in the army so prefers to be called 'Sergeant major Swinburne', this military thing turned what should have been a 5 minute check up on progress with my Dad, into a half hour conversation on the army and their training techniques. Man Tuesday mornings ROCK!

**Once again I'm sorry about not posting sooner I'll try harder next time**

**P.S like my good fiend TV Manic I shall have this space for free advertising so watch this space!**

**The Black Stone**

**_By _TV Manic**

**College Tales**

**_By _ummmmm.whats my name again**

**Enjoy**


End file.
